


Jon Snow x Val

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Jon Snow, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Angst, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, One Shot, POV Jon Snow, Past Jon Snow/Ygritte, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Jon Snow x Val smut one - shot
Relationships: Jon Snow/Val
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Jon Snow x Val

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rahul17845](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahul17845/gifts), [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts).



It had been a week since Jon Snow had reached the Wall. He was desperate to visit some brothels or sleep with Wildling girls, to full pain of losing Ygritte.

The one he  
wanted to try out first was the blond haired Val.  
He didn't have to do anything as he found her in his chambers one fine night.  
"How did you get here?" Jon asked alarmed.  
"It don't matter, does it?" Val asked seductively.  
"I guess not"  
Val pushed him bak onto his featherbed. She fished his hard cock out from his breeches. She then began to pump  
him and Jon groaned feeling Val's hand on his tool.  
"Like that, yeah, you have such a hard cock. I can't wait til I get this in my mouth, and then in my pussy" Val panted.  
This was arousing her. She could feel her panties dampen.This felt so like an erotic novella that she had read  
sometime ago. Her hand kept jerking Jon off with her thumb rubbing Jon's cockhead smearing his pre-cum all  
over the pad of her thumb. She switched hands and brought the one she had used and sucked her thumb tasting  
Jon's. She murmured a bit and Jon watched this and groaned.  
"Val, going to come soon" he warned.  
"Not yet, I want it in my mouth" Val said.  
She then yanked Jon's breeches down. She wanted a clear shot with nothing hindering her. Jon gasped as he  
felt Val's mouth engulf his flesh pole. He felt her head bob up and down. Jon groaned as he placed a hand on her  
blond haired head. He helped guide her as she sucked him off.  
"Shit, so fucking good" Jon hissed.  
He then felt Val caress his balls letting her short nails gently drag against his sensitive skin.This undid him.  
"Oh fucking shit" he uttered.  
Val felt Jon's seed rush into her mouth and she began to drink it down. She realized she loved the taste of  
Jon's come. She sucked and bobbed Jon til he was hard again. She then worked her pants off. She then got  
onto Jon's lap straddling him. She wrapped her arms around Jon's neck as she lowered herself down moaning  
loudly as she felt Jon's cock penetrate and fill her dripping quim.  
Jon groaned as he felt Val's pussy take him in. She was so damn tight.  
Serna began bouncing up and down on Jon's lap and Jon groaned as his hands worked their way into Val's shirt.  
He cupped her bra-covered breasts and Val's head lulled to the side.  
"Oh Jon" she gasped.  
"Shit, Val" Jon said.  
He then wrapped his arms around Val and shifted himself. Jon then proceeded to pump in and out of Val. Val  
moaned as she felt Jon's vigorous thrusts. Jon pulled off Val's top, tossing it aside and his hands finally could  
touch Val's tits. His thumbs roughly caressed her hardening nipples.

Val yowled loudly not caring if her neighbors could hear her. She was loving how Jon was doing her.  
"Oh, oh, oh. Jon, that's it. keep fucking me, fuck me deep and hard. I want you to fuck me to death" Val cried. She  
yanked off his shirt so she could feel his nude torso.

Jon just sped up the pace thrusting in and out harder and harder each time.Their pelvic bones jarring against one  
another, but neither felt the pain as they were too wrapped up in the pleasure they were both experiencing.  
"Jon!" Val cried ass she came.  
Jon groaned as he fought back from coming. He could feel Val's pussy walls enclose around him, wanting his  
seed. But he didn't want to give it up just yet.They laid there panting, trying to reclaim lost breath.

Val wiped the sweat from her brow.  
"Shit, this is the warmest I've felt" she said.  
"It gets better" Jon said as he felt he was ready to resume without the worry of popping too soon.  
Val groaned as she felt Jon move again. Her still sensitive quim sent out mini-spasms of pleasure.  
"Jon, oh gods Jon" she said in a breathless tone.  
Jon grinned as he slowly increased his speed wanting this to last longer this time. Val pulled Jon's head down in  
to a very hot passionate kiss.They kissed letting their tongues and slither around one another.Their  
bodies working in unison to get the max amount of pleasure from each other. Jon's hands gliding up and down  
Val's body. Never stopping. Val groaned at this. She returned the favor letting her hands stroke Jon's body liking  
how hard it felt against her softer one.

"O O O H GODS, JON!!!" Val screamed as she hit her second peak.  
This time Jon couldn't hold back.  
"VAL!" Jon howled.  
They laid there their bodies covered with sweat tired from their exertion.

After a while Val took her hand and began to pump Jon's dick til he was fully erect. She then brought her mouth  
out and let her tongue slither out and began to lick Jon's rod.  
Jon groaned at this.  
"That's it Val, lick it, lick my cock. Put it in your mouth and suck it all in" Jon ordered.

Val obeyed as she took Jon's member into her mouth and began to bob her head back and forth letting her  
tongue swirl and lick his length as it entered and exited her mouth. Her hand massaged his sac.  
Jon groaned at this as he moved his hips to slide through Val's hand.  
Val then returned her mouth to Jon's meat and resumed her suck and bob method. Jon closed his eyes to  
enjoy Val's sucking. 

"Shit, here it comes" Jon warned.  
Val was ready and felt the rush of come erupting out and she drank it all down.Once the stream was gone she  
sucked and licked til Jon was fully hard again. She then pulled back.  
Jon pushed Val down and yanked her pants down then her soaked panties.

"So fucking wet" he muttered.  
"Yes I am, fuck me Jon, fuck me" Val cried as she spread her legs wide.  
Jon didn't have the heart to resist and speared his pike deep into Val's core. Val shrieked as she was filled once  
more with Jon Snow. It had been so long since she had his cock. Jon then began to pump in and out of Val and she  
gripped Jon's shoulders tightly.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh yes Jon. Fuck me, harder, faster, fuck that's so good" Val moaned.  
"Jon, I am coming" Val cried.  
"Come for me wench, come" Jon barked as his hand went down and began to tweak her clit.  
"Oh god" Val screamed as she came.

The walls of her quim clenched and spasmed around Jon's dick, but Jon didn't slow or stop. He kept thrusting in  
and out.This prolonged and extended Val's orgasm. She was trembling and shaking then stopped. She was  
breathing hard and heavy.

"We're not done yet" Jon said.  
"I know, but can Itake a small rest?" Val asked.  
Jon just nodded as he began to lick and suck her lovely breasts. Val groaned at this.  
"Ithought you were going to let me rest?" she asked.  
"I am, but I need something to do to keep me busy" Jon said with a smirk.

Val withered and moaned as Jon feasted on her tits. His mouth was on one while the other was being toyed with  
by his hand then he'd switch between them making sure both mounds were pleasured equally. Jon's thrusts had  
slowed to a crawl began to rev up again and Val was back in pleasure land.

"Oh god, Jon" Val moaned.  
Jon kept going enjoying himself.  
This went on with Jon playing with Val's body like a fine tune instrument. Val cried out as she was hit with  
another climax. But Jon didn't slow at all then he came inside her. 

He then pulled out and Val got dressed and  
headed out of his chambers.


End file.
